Michael Jai White
Michael Jai White (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''City of Industry (1997)'' [Odell Williams]: Shot to death along with (Dana Barron) by Stephen Dorff in trailer, while hold Dana hostage. *''Spawn (1997)'' [Al Simmons a.k.a. Spawn]: Shot and burned to death by both Melinda Clarke and Martin Sheen; he is brought back to life as "Spawn" by Satan (voiced by Frank Welker). *''Universal Soldier: The Return'' (1999) [S.E.T.H.]: Shattered into pieces after Jean-Claude Van Damme freezes him with liquid nitrogen. (Thanks to Michael) *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) [Sgt. Lewis Strutt]: Impaled on a chimney after falling from a helicopter ladder when Steven Seagal attaches the ladder to a lead pipe so Michael would die. *''Pandora's Box'' (2002) [Hampton Hines]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with police. *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)'' [Alburt]: Throat slit by David Carradine at the end of a swordfight. (This scene, and Michael's entire role, was cut from the finished film, but is included on DVD.) *''The Dark Knight (2008)'' [Gambol]: Dies of shock/blood loss when Heath Ledger sticks a knife in Michael's mouth and slashes his cheek open. We only see the reactions of Michael's thugs during the actual slashing; Michael's body is shown afterwards as Heath lets it fall. *'[[Skin Trade (2014)|''Skin Trade (2014)]] Agent Reed: ''Shot in the head with a shotgun by Tony Jaa after being interrogated by Tony and Dolph Lundgren. We only see Tony firing. His body is not shown. *Dragged Across Concrete (2018)' ''[''Biscuit]: Shot to in the head by Thomas Kretschmann during a shootout. His body is later seen again when Primo Allon dissects him in order to remove his stomach and retrieve the key that he swallowed. TV Deaths *''The Boondocks: Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy'' (2010; animated) [Bushido Brown]: Decapitated by Lord Rufus Crabmiser's (voiced by Aries Spears) flying guillotine (Played for comic effect). Gallery Michaeljaiwhite1.jpg|Michael Jai White before his death in The Dark Knight Michaeljaiwhite2.jpg|Michael Jai White's death in The Dark Knight White, Michael Jai White, Michael Jai White, Michael Jai White, Michael Jai White, Michael Jai Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Martial Arts Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Actors who died in S. Craig Zahler Movies Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars